Capture the robber?
by Sparrow-senpai
Summary: Capturing a bad guy with your sidekick isn't always easy. Especially when the hero has temper problems, the sidekick has emotional problems and the villain has a bad sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capture the Robber?**

It was a regular night for the superhero Natsu, widely known as Salamander, and his best friend and sidekick Happy. The streets of Magnolia City were silent as the pair walked around, looking for any disturbance. However, the only disturbances they noticed were caused by stray cats patrolling their territory within the alleys or typical teenagers sneaking out to parties. Both of which Natsu weren't looking for. He was about to tell Happy that they'll cut of the patrol for the night until they stopped at the Magnolia Bank, which was right across the street from them.

"Well, that's too bad Happy. I didn't even get to beat up any criminals today." Natsu said, faking a pout.

As if on cue, the alarms started blaring followed by glass doors being slammed open. The robber, dressed in black with a black mask, ran blindly straight to Natsu and Happy, probably due to his mask being bigger than his own head.

"See Happy, criminals need to be more like this guy." Natsu declared, landing a punch on the robber's face, causing the robber to fall down on his back.

The robber finally took of his mask. "Who… Who are you?" He stammered.

"They call me Salamander." He said, pointing at himself.

"As in… the lizard?"

"No!"

"So, are you a superhero or something? Because, usually, superheroes wear masks to conceal their identi-."

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, stepping on the annoying robbers head with one foot.

"He's right." Happy interjected.

As Natsu and Happy started to argue about masks and concealing identities, the robber, rather than running away, sat back and watched. Soon, he started to snicker as they continued arguing.

"Well, all you can do is fly! I'm the one who actually beats up the bad guys." Natsu yelled, pointing at Happy.

"Well, _excuse_ _me_ Mister "I'm better than Happy". Happy yelled back.

"I am better than you." Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to rub it in…" Happy said, tears pricking his eyes.

"Buahahahahaha!" The robber burst into laughter, clearly deciding that watching the duo argue was more important than sneaking out with the money.

 _We're doomed_ , Happy thought as Natsu started to get red with anger.

Then, he snapped. His eyes, even his hair seemed to be on fire.

"We're all gonna die!" Happy screamed. The robber on the other hand, was wide eyed but had nothing to say.

"Laugh one more time punk!" Natsu challenged, grabbing the robber by the neck and pointing a flamethrower in the shape of a gun to the robber's head.

"Freeze, sucker. Put your hands in the air." Agent Lucy interjected, mistakenly hitting Natsu with her baton.

Unfortunately, she didn't hit him hard enough. Still enraged, Natsu turned towards her and pulled the trigger to the flamethrower, catching the agent on fire.

"AAAAGH!" The agent cried out as she tried to put out the fire.

"…Natsu." Happy called out, an unconscious robber in his paws.

"Good evening everyone! You guys ordered a pizza?" Wendy suddenly came in, not noticing the scene before her.

"…"

"…"

Natsu and Happy were frozen with shock, their faces blank as Wendy still failed to notice what just happened despite Agent Lucy was stop, drop, and rolling just a few yards away from her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Again, sorry if the characters all seem to be OOC, I just thought Natsu and Happy would be the perfect characters for this story. I may do another chapter explaining what happens to Wendy, Lucy and the robber (uh-oh) ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture the Robber?**

Sequel

Natsu and Happy ate pizza in silence. That is until Happy, sensing something was off, asked a question.

"So~ what happened to Lucy, the robber, and Wendy."

"Well, you see…"

 _~Flashback~_

 _Once more, it was a quiet night on the streets of Magnolia City for Natsu. This time, his partner Happy wasn't by his side and we was carrying an oversized and very much suspicious sack. In it held, Agent Lucy, the robber, and Wendy. They try squirming around in an attempt to get Natsu to drop the bag. However, it painfully ended in elbowing each other in the arm, kicking each other in the face, or kneeing each other in the stomach._

" _Oww. My arm…"_

" _Hey! Don't touch my burns! In addition, ,don't touch me p_

" _My face! And also, I did not touch you."_

" _Would you guys shut up!" Natsu yelled at them as he continued running._

" _Never!" They yelled back._

" _I hate you guys." He muttered._

" _How do you think we feel about you right now." The robber shot back._

 _By now, Natsu has made it to his intended destination. The pier._

" _Well, bye." And with that, he threw the bag into the water._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Why did you do that?" Happy shouted, shocked of what Natsu did.

"Don't worry, I gave them a knife so they can get out." Natsu said, waving the question off.

"Did you put it _inside_ the bag."

"…Does it matter…" Natsu said shrugging.

"Oh no. We'll diffidently be getting an earful from Mayor Erza.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I took so long to finish this sequel. I'm doing a lot in summer class so I didn't get much time to work on this. I'll be updating other stories later.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


End file.
